We make our choices, &then our choices make us c1
by ninabaybeexd
Summary: What would happen if Stephanie Meyer, the author of the LEGENDARY Twilight Saga, visited the places she based her books on, Forks and La Push, Washington, at age 20   I made her younger, don't judge me! , four years after the ending of Breaking Dawn?


Chapter one: Arrivals and Meetings, Mishaps and Questions.

What would happen if Stephanie Meyer, the author of the LEGENDARY Twilight Saga, visited the places she based her books on, Forks and La Push, Washington, at age 20 ( I made her younger, don't judge me!), four years after the ending of Breaking Dawn? She comes to the realization that ALL of the characters in the books are not fictional at all, and they did NOT go along with her stories in real life...

Stephanies POV

I got off the plane at Tacoma National airport, waiting for my taxi. I couldn't believe I was almost there, the place my books were based, my native home according to my father. He just died a month ago, and on his death bed he thought it would be funny to tell me he was 100% Quilette, the tribe I wrote about in my books. I always knew my mother was from the Makah Reservation in Washington, but THAT was a surprise. So I'm 100% Native American, 50% Makah 50% Quiluete. And now that I'm single, and I have no reason to go to college considering my book merchandise and movie deal will leave me set for life, I decided to move to the one and only La Push, into the house my father left me, the one HE grew up in.

I gave the taxi driver my new address. 57 Archer Road, La Push Washington. Its funny, in my book Twilight, this is the street Jacob Black, one hot mess of a werewolf, lived on. He lusted and was in love with my main character, Bella Swan. Pale, sunken in eyes, brown hair, brown eyes, the huge klutz she was, she still had all the guys all over her. Unlike me, who can't even keep a man for more then a week, she had them lining up outside her door, gorgeous, supernatural or human, pale or Native American, you get the picture. If I ever wrote another book about twilight, which I won't, he would be changing the imprint from brotherly to friends, or friends to lovers, with his imprint Renesmee Cullen, DAUGHTER of Bella Swan, or now, Mrs. Edward Cullen, as now she will have been married to him for four years, and their daughter will probably look about 14 though she is only four, because of her rapid growth growing shorter everyday.

As I paid the driver, I looked over to my new home and thought it needed some heavy duty work. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but its paint job was chipped and an ugly color, and the lawn was brown. No ones lived here in years!

I took my suitcases and went inside to unpack my things. Since my furniture was being sent over today, I had to wait here until it was shipped and built before I could go sightseeing. It was a nice sized house to have a family in, not a single 20 year old. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living room, basement, attic, completely redone before I got here kitchen, all the perks. I went into the master bedroom and realized there were still some of my grandparents things. My grandmothers perfumes, grandfathers coats and clothing, its like its been abandoned. I went a few rooms down into I guess my aunt Joys room. I've never met my fathers family. All I know is aunt Joy was a single mom, had one child, and I don't even know his or my grandparents names. My father only mentioned her with such adoration, he must have missed her so. She didn't attend his funeral.

Her room wasn't the typical crazed posters everywhere room like most teenage girls in the 80s. Since she had her son at 19, and his father died in a storm before he was born, she moved into his room. She's only my aunt by marriage, and my father loved her more then he loved anyone else, maybe even my mother. He looked after her during the pregnancy but left abruptly after she gave birth and never returned. He had found out my mother was pregnant with me.

His room, which is now MY room, was next. It had pictures everywhere. Of him and my mother Charlie, short for Charlotte. Him and my uncle, whatever HIS name was. Him and aunt Joy. Him and them all together laughing. Them cliff diving. Them at first beach. Him and my mother kissing under the stars by the ocean. It brought me to tears. Then I saw something odd. A letter from my aunt Joy.

"Dear John,

I broke your brothers heart by falling in love with you, and he ran into the storm and died. I cannot believe I was the cause of his death. I truly loved him, though more like I SHOULD have loved you, as a brother. He was so broken hearted when I last saw him, I didn't have the heart to tell him I was pregnant. Me and Quil never made love, John. The babies are yours. Please read this as you take our daughter Stephanie away as far as you can. She is not safe here. Take her to Charlie. She will love her as if she was her own. I hope. All I know is baby Quil needs to stay. This is HIS generation of wolfs, and since he is 100% quiluete, his chances are the highest to become a wolf. I do not wish imprinting upon our daughter John. It ruined my life. You never even became a wolf and you imprinted upon me, ruining my relationship with your brother, killing him. I want our daughter to have a real chance at choosing love on her own. I love you. I hope I never see you again. Don't come back.

Love always and forever, Your Joy

WHAT.

THE.

Fuck.

The doorbell rang. I wiped my tears, and then came to the realization that everything was true. I was 100% quiluete. I could become a wolf. WOLFS WERE REAL. So were vampires. Were the Cullens? Was BELLA?

I walked to the door and opened it and stared into his eyes. My brothers eyes. "Hi. I'm Quil. Quil Ateara the fourth. May I ask what the FUCK your doing in my dead grandfathers house?"

"Hi. I'm Stephanie Meyer. Is your mothers name Joy?"

"Yes, but, well, how'd you know that? Still, irrelevant, why are you her, uh, Stephanie?"

"Looks like I'm your sister, uh, Quil!"


End file.
